1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tongue scrapers and more particularly pertains to a new tongue scraper for scrapping residue and debris off of a user's tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tongue scrapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tongue scrapers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,524; U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,924; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,618; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,272; U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,496; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,123.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tongue scraper. The inventive device includes a scraping body having a pair of opposite elongate end portions, and an arcuate middle portion interposed between the end portions of the scraping body. The arcuate middle portion of the scraping body has concave and convex edges and a pair of substantially flat faces. The faces of the arcuate middle portion each have therein a plurality of spaced apart residue grooves.
In these respects, the tongue scraper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scrapping residue and debris off of a user's tongue.